PROJECT SUMMARY. The Pilot Projects Program of the Mississippi Center for Clinical and Translational Research (CCTR) will support clinical, translational, and population-based obesity-focused research projects that will become the basis for competitive extramural funding applications. Key considerations in awarding support will be the likelihood of attracting extramural funding, evidence of a path toward an independent research career for the applicant, and the probability that the research program will lead to improved management of obesity and its complications. The Program is also designed to promote multi-institutional and multi-disciplinary collaboration, and to ensure equitable and productive distribution of research support across the CCTR partner institutions?the University of Mississippi Medical Center, Tougaloo College, and the University of Southern Mississippi. Pilot Projects support will be provided through three programs that are complementary to programs in the CCTR Professional Development Core. Mentored junior faculty from the three partnering institutions will receive assured research project support for up to four years to help each one develop a successful research program with sustained extramural funding. Up to two attendees per year from the two-week, residential CCTR Community Engaged Research (CEnR) Institute will be eligible for research support. Institute attendees will include junior faculty from all major Mississippi universities, thus promoting the career development of obesity-focused CEnR investigators across the state and increasing the number and diversity of such investigators. An open solicitation for investigator-initiated clinical and translational research proposals will occur twice annually, allowing promising obesity-focused investigators to identify themselves, and supporting their development of preliminary data for successful funding applications. Studies addressing health disparities and medically underserved populations will be prioritized. Targeting Pilot Project Awards through these three programs and with these priorities is expected to lead to support for multi-institutional and multi-disciplinary clinical, translational, and community engaged collaborative research among strong investigators from diverse academic and cultural backgrounds. Overall, this approach will lead to a broad- based, state-wide research platform that will succeed in addressing obesity, its complications, and related health disparities across Mississippi.